Dagoth Ur
Dagoth Ur is a recurring character in WUC and slated to become a supporting antagonist alongside Sephiroth in the upcoming Season 6 storyline. He is the patriarch of the corrupted House Dagoth, twisted by the power of the Heart of Lorkhan. Appearance Dagoth Ur is commonly depicted as bare, only wearing tattered loincloths with a golden belt to keep it up, whilst he himself wears a golden headpieces with three eyeholes to accomodate for the third eye underneath the mask. He has the physique of a normal Dunmer, with the twist of being abnormally tall as a result of the Heart's corruption. Biography Dagoth Ur was once known as Voryn Dagoth, the patriarch of the once-glorious House Dagoth and a powerful leader among the Six Great Houses of Resdayn in the First Age. He was a close companion to the legendary Dunmeri figure Indoril Nerevar in the Battle of Red Mountain, where the two had faced off against the Dwarven people in an effort to stop their mechanical beings from advancing over the land, and to stop their misuse of the mystical Heart of Lorkhan thanks to the Divine Tools, created by the Tonal Architect of the Dwemer known as Kagrenac. During the battle however, when both him and Nerevar had dueled both Kagrenac and the Dwarfking Dumac to a standstill, the Dwemer armies reached out to the Heart for a final time in an effort to win the battle, and soon the entire race was erased from existence, save for one Dwemer known as Yagrum Bagarn, and the battle had been won for the Dunmer. Voryn Dagoth had been tempted by the power of the Heart and the Divine Tools however, and had decided to keep the heretical items for himself, much to the dismay of his partners. Soon, he would become corrupted by them, to the point that he would bind his soul to the Heart itself and become the immortal ruler of House Dagoth, which was now considered a heretical house by the Vvardenfell Temple and an enemy to the Dunmer people. Eventually, when Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil would become the holy triumvirate of gods known as the Tribunal and betray Nerevar, killing him, they would imprison Voryn, now known as Dagoth Ur, and his corrupted house within the Red Mountain Region by surrounding the volcano with the Ghostgate. This didn't manage to stop Dagoth Ur, however, as he had sent out a disease known as the Blight, a carrier disease that, when infecting those who were descendants of House Dagoth, would make them vulnerable and completely subservient to Dagoth Ur and would eventually transform into horrific beings known as Ascended Sleepers after a long and arduous process of metamorphosis. Dagoth Ur's ultimate goal is to recreate the Numidium, a brass titan created as the ultimate weapon of the Dwemer, and to break the Ghostgate to be able to regain the glory of the Sixth House through not only ruling Morrowind, but the rest of the continent, perhaps even the entire planet, as well. However, Dagoth Ur had been contacted by Kylo Ren, inviting him to join Sephiroth in his mad plan to unleash Aldruidt onto the omniverse which would grant Voryn immense power in return, so he would be able to fulfill his plans to free his people. He agreed to allying with Sephiroth, in order to regain the glory that House Dagoth once had. Powers and Expertise Psychic Prowess Dagoth Ur is a powerful psychic, able to contact and influence people by visiting them through in their dreams, able to transmit visions and speak to people telepathically. Immortality Through his connection to the Heart of Lorkhan, Dagoth Ur is essentially immortal, able to live thousands upon thousands of years and able to survive deathly blows. Leadership Dagoth Ur is a born strategist from his early years as a war commander, and a natural-born leader always looking out for the good of his house and the proper decisions that need to be made to improve its status. Relationships The Tribunal Dagoth Ur loathes the Tribunal not only for their underhanded betrayal of Nerevar but for the imprisonment of House Dagoth and what he describes as a purposeful attempt to dull the Dunmer race. He sees them as false gods, people who have no clue as to what the true properties of being a god is like, and thus envies them for being able to rule over the Morrowind mainland and the island of Vvardenfell. House Dagoth Dagoth Ur sees his house of origin above all others, treasuring it still to this day and eagerly accepting all who originate from its bloodline. Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Evil from the past Category:Lieutenants of Sephiroth